List of Coruscant-Cast Episodes
The following is a list of episodes of the fan internet radio show Coruscant-Cast. CC #1 - Introduction CC #2 - Announcement #1 CC #3 - Star Wars Community on GameSpot CC #4 - Star Wars LEGO CC #5 - Review: ''The Phantom Menace'' CC #6 - Interview: Dustin Roberts CC #7 - Announcement #2 CC #8 - Review: ''Attack of the Clones'' CC #9 - Review: ''Revenge of the Sith'' CC #10 - Announcement #3 CC #11 - Review: ''A New Hope'' CC #12 - Review: ''The Empire Strikes Back'' CC #13 - Cast/Crew Call CC #14 - Review: ''Return of the Jedi'' CC #15 - Video Game Reviews, Part I CC #16 - Video Game Reviews, Part II CC #17 - Growing Up as a Star Wars Fan CC #18 - 2006 Christmas Special CC #19 - 2007 New Year Special CC #20 - First Anniversary Special CC #21 - The Original Star Wars CC #22 - Casting Call: News Anchor CC #23 - Fan Site Reviews CC #24 - Fan Forum Reviews CC #25 - Why is Star Wars Great? CC #26 - Why Star Wars is Better than Star Trek CC #27 - Hiatus Announcement CC #28 - 30th Anniversary Special Announcement CC #29 - 30th Anniversary Special CC #30 - Birthday and Announcement CC #31 - Robot Chicken Commentary CC #32 - Behind the Scenes: Regular Episode *Running Time: 27 minutes CC #33 - Celebration Europe *Running Time: 19 minutes CC #34 - Behind the Scenes: Interview Episodes *Running Time: 13 minutes CC #35 - TV Show Thoughts *Running Time: 13 minutes CC #36 - Major Hiatus Announcement *Running Time: 4 minutes CC #37 - Technical Problems and Changes *Running Time: 3 minutes CC #38 - Star Wars MMORPG's *Running Time: 8 minutes CC #39 - Settling the PT vs. OT Debate *Running Time: 9 minutes CC #40 - Settling the Canon Debate *Running Time: 10 minutes CC #41 - Why Do Star Wars Fans Hate Star Wars? *Running Time: 13 minutes CC #42 - Christmas and Year Review Special *Running Time: 14 minutes CC #43 - Second Anniversary Special *Running Time: 18 minutes CC #44 - 2008 New Year Special *Running Time: 11 minutes CC #45 - Why Did Star Wars Become Uncool? *Running Time: 9 minutes CC #46 - Clone Wars TV and Film Skepticism and Blu-Ray vs HD-DVD *Running Time: 10 minutes CC #47 - Save Fanboys, Stop Darth Weinstein *Running Time: 8 minutes CC #48 - Running a Website and Podcast *Running Time: 12 minutes CC #49 - Star Wars in Pop Culture: Music *Running Time: 12 minutes CC #50 - May The Forth Be With You *Running Time: 2 minutes ' CC #51 - Indiana Jones 4 Review *Running Time: 10 Minutes ' CC #52 - LEGO Indiana Jones Game Review *Running Time: 8 Minutes ' CC #53 - Are Nerds Becoming Cool? *Running Time: 12 Minutes ' CC #54 - How Star Wars Affected The Film Industry *Running Time: 10 Minutes ' CC #55 - C-Cast: Clone Wars, Fanboys and Force Unleashed *Running Time: 11 Minutes ' CC #56 - The Wars Between The Stars Of Star Wars *Running Time: 12 Minutes Category: Episode Lists